


Tardiness

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ Word Prompt: SexyAsked by anon





	Tardiness

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has more of “temptation” rather than “sexy” written all over it but, for some reason, I couldn’t shake the image out of my head whenever I started to write this prompt Xd Blame it on Regina :P

****

“Regina?”

Looking at her phone while mentally scolding herself for the far too long nap she had taken before readying herself to go to her parents’ house, Emma sighed and called the name of her wife for a second time. They were going to be late. Snow had already called her once and, according to the numbers being displayed on the screen of her phone, there was no way they will managed to make it on time, no matter if they used magic or not.

Biting on her bottom lip, she checked herself while waiting for Regina at the bottom of the steps. No leather jacket for this one. The dinner had been one her mother had insisted on having, going the extra mile of sending David to convince Emma to have it even after the blonde had admitted preferring not to.

“We just had a party a few days ago. After we defeated that troll, remember?” She had said, staring at her father from above the report she really should have finished a week ago. Regina was going to have her head over that one.

David had made a small grimace, the kind of one Emma knew told her that even if he thought she was right, Snow wasn’t going to stop.

“Your mother wants to have one. Just tell Regina, okay?”

And so there they were, in the middle of arriving late and Regina still not coming out of their room. Feeling her magic boiling when her phone chimed for a second time, Emma shoved the device into her pants’ back-pocket and took the stairs. Jumping two at a time, gripping the balustrade of the stairs while doing so, she reached the top of the stairs in less than a few seconds, slightly out of breath and eyes already darting towards the slightly ajar door of their room.

“Regina?”

She could hear the brunette moving around inside the room, the angle not good enough for her to see her however. Pushing the door open, she patted her pocket while calling Regina’s name one final time as she saw the brunette half-dressed and looking at her with something that could only described as a smirk.

Turning and offering Emma a sight of her neck and shoulder blades, the brunette pointed at the still unzipped cloth, showing her profile so she could glance at Emma while doing so.

“Help me out, will you?”

Emma narrowed her eyes; she doubted Regina had been waiting for her to come up but, at the same time, she knew very well that the brunette could have been doing just that. Licking suddenly parched lips and cursing the tantalizing view of Regina’s skin, she took a step forward, magic crackling around her fingers as she felt her control slip.

“You are evil.”

The comment came out more like a whisper and Regina blinked not all that innocently at her. The room was only lighted with the bedside lamps and so it created shadows on Regina’s eyes that Emma found herself looking at; seeing the purple warning of power that seemed to always be on the brunette’s pupils.

“Am I?”

It had been a long time since the title of “evil” had a bad reaction on the brunette but, for a second, silence fell among them as Regina kept with her back towards Emma, neck tilted so she could eye at her.  Inside Emma’s pocket, her phone buzzed. A sound that made Regina’s smirk widen. Emma, on the other side, groaned.

“Yes, you are.”

Her answer elicited a soft laugh on Regina as she turned fully, approaching Emma with her right hand extended. It had been some time since they had the night for themselves and the thought didn’t leave Emma’s mind as the brunette reached for her cheek, leaving a caress so soft behind Emma could feel goosebumps on her skin. Regina hadn’t been happy with the perspective of having yet another party on Snow’s house. Their feuding days were over but when Emma had told her that, yes, the night of the party was scheduled to be the same night in where both of them were going to be free after months of long hours and longer meetings with all the nobles of the conjoined realms… her eyes had said more than enough.

“Come on.” Regina’s voice was soft but held a boiling power on each vowel, rivulets of purple painting the air between them as she spoke. Emma could feel her own magic reaching from within, opening her skin and crackling free as Regina tilted her head, dropping a kiss on her cheek, far too close to her mouth. “Help me out.”

They were going to be late, her buzzing phone told her that much. However, Emma’s worries about that were completely destroyed as Regina looked at her through heavily-hooded eyes, smirk still in place.

“We are going to be late.” She pleaded one last time, her voice void of any real worry. A tone that Regina recognized if the hum she did was any indication.

“And?”

They didn’t make it to the party.


End file.
